1. Field
Embodiments relate to a capacitor device and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat panel display apparatuses, i.e., organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, etc., scan signals and data signals are applied to a device unit including a plurality of thin-film transistors and a capacitor via scan lines and data lines. The signals applied to the device unit are then transmitted to light emitting devices, electrically connected to the device unit. In response to the applied signals, an image is formed.